Not Alone
by CookiesForMe
Summary: Post 5x15 and 5x16 Target and Hunt. Alexis, nightmares, mama bear Kate. Need I say more? Rated K


**(A/N): Hey this is my first castle fic, and it's set after Hunt. I figured it was time for a little fluff and nicety. Let me know what you think and if you want one more chapter where Meredith shows up, please let me know, thanks.**

**I don't own Castle or Spongebob :D **

**Not Alone**

Bang!

Alexis shot up, covered in sweat, tears streaming down her face. She blindly reached out, sighing as she didn't feel the bars of a cage any longer. It was just a dream, just a nightmare. She'd still been trapped in that cage, only her kidnappers hadn't been blown up. Instead, they'd turned and pulled the trigger, hitting her dad in the head. More tears fell down her face. Without thinking, she scrambled up from her bed and almost ran down the hall into her father's room. She bit back a sob of relief as she saw her dad alive and well, sleeping on his back, Kate curled into him, her head on his chest, his chest that was gently rising and falling rhythmically. Alexis turned to move out of the room when Kate's eyes suddenly shot open and she saw the girl stood in the doorway hesitantly.

"Alexis."

Alexis jumped as the whisper from the other woman in the room reached her ears. Guiltily she turned in time to see Kate manoeuvre out from under her father's tight grip and stand up, almost making Alexis laugh as she took in the older woman's attire. Kate was wearing a pair of her father's pyjama pant and a spongebob t-shirt her dad had bought in one of his more childish moments. Her hair was pulled into a scruffy fishtail plait and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Alexis stared as she took in the dark circles under Kate's eyes, something not just caused by a lack of sleep, but by worry and concern as well. Kate rubbed at her eyes as she walked towards the redheaded girl stood still in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Alexis?" Kate's voice was unsure, worried. Alexis shook herself and turned to Kate.

"Kate."

"Checking on your dad?" Kate asked with a small smile. Alexis looked shocked.

"Well, yeah, but how...?"

"Because it's what I'd do if I was having a nightmare and wanted to ensure my family was still alive." Kate replied, still smiling. Alexis looked at her, still shocked.

"How did you know I'd had a nightmare?"

"I woke up from one an hour ago." Kate told her. Alexis nodded slowly.

"What was yours about?"

Kate looked at her sock clad feet, shifting slightly. "I followed your dad to Paris, I was there when he found you in the cage. I was there, watching as you both died before my eyes, and all I could do was watch. What about you?"

"I was still in the cage, the time ran out and dad was falling..."

Kate wrapped her arms around the redhead instinctively as Alexis leant into the brunette woman's, wrapping her arms around Kate's waist.

"I called mom earlier." Alexis mumbled into Kate's shoulder. Kate stiffened slightly at the mention of Meredith.

"Oh yeah?"

"I figured I should tell her I was okay, you know, with it being international news and all that. I knew I couldn't tell her what really happened, with only you and grams being cleared to know about it all, but I thought she'd want to know I was back home, safe."

"And?" Kate prompted gently as hot tears seeped through her spongebob shirt. Alexis sniffled slightly.

"She wasn't listening to what I was saying. She just told me it was nice and could she call me back because she was on set."

"Oh sweetie." Kate held the crying Alexis closer. "Do you know what used to make me feel better after a nightmare?"

Alexis pulled back slightly to look up at Kate, her red rimmed eyes hopeful. "What?"

"Snuggling into my parents' bed." Kate said with a smile, holding her hand out to Alexis. Alexis frowned slightly.

"But you're not like my mom or anything."

"I know." Kate shrugged. "You have a mom. But you need the comfort of two parents, and no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you Alexis. Now come on, or your dad will wake up and ask a lot of questions."

Alexis looked thoughtful before nodding, and taking Kate's hand with her own slightly shaking one. Kate held up the covers for Alexis before sliding in herself. Alexis curled up in the space between Kate and her dad, feeling Kate's hand moving her hair soothingly behind her head.

"Kate?" Alexis asked sleeping.

"Yeah Alexis?"

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Please." Alexis breathed as sleep called out to her.

"Then I will be right here when you wake up, sweetie." Kate whispered, pressing a kiss to Alexis' head.

"Promise?" Alexis murmured as sleep finally pulled her under and her head fell to Kate's shoulder.

"Always, Alexis." Kate whispered as sleep too pulled her into the realms of unconsciousness, Alexis curled into her side and Castle still fast asleep on the other side of his daughter. Things might not be perfect, but they were family, and that was home, perfect enough for them.

**The End.**


End file.
